


Mating Habits of Werewolves

by DaniMeows



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had his friendship but there really was no good way to walk up to a friend and say, "Hey man, I've got the biological urge to plow you. Actually not just plow you because I'm a werewolf and we mate for life and you are it for me, so hey let's get naked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Habits of Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopaka_Tanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/gifts).



Henry, a werewolf on the verge of being fully taken over by the wolf, knew from the second that he lay eyes on the newbie that he was trouble. Will Zimmerman, psychiatrist and former FBI agent and former police officer, was a very attractive man. He had the most amazing eyes, eyes that always seemed to see everything that others were hiding. His body was amazing, both slender and strong, and the first time Henry had seen him nearly naked (he'd seen him shirtless.), stuck inside the werewolf's brain and teased him in his dreams. Night after night, he dreamed of being with Will, loving Will, making love with Will, and night after night he woke up without Will there. He was going mad.

He hadn't wanted Will to know his shameful secret. He hadn't wanted anyone to ever know what he was becoming. He didn't want anyone to know, he wanted to be human. He wasn't an abnormal. He wasn't a monster. He was just a geeky male human who loved computers and technology, who handled the Sanctuary's security. He wanted to deny that he was becoming a werewolf to everyone and everything. He just wanted to be normal.

But then after Will had accused him without fully accusing him, of being the one to attack others, he'd smelled Will's fear and adrenaline spiking.

Will was in trouble. His reaction wasn't thought out, it was instinctual. His mate was in trouble therefore he must go and save him. So he had. Pushing the creature that was attacking his Will out the window, with himself going along with the creature, thus revealing his secret. Well one of them, Will didn't know that Henry's werewolf side wanted him as a mate and Henry had no plans of allowing that secret out.

He heard Will and Big Guy rush to his side. Heard Big Guy explaining that he hadn't wanted anyone to know and he hadn't wanted anyone to know, especially not Will.

His friend and fellow team mate hadn't been afraid of him. Hadn't seemed to view him as an abnormal.

There had been a hint of fear at first but it was so hidden in the scents of curiosity and wonder that he hardly even noticed it.

Will had apologized and Henry accepted it and thought that would be that. Then there was the case involving Edward and Robbie, then the case where Helen was infected by the parasite and Will had been forced to kill Helen, and after that the case involving Will's friend, Deny Bradley. During the first case he'd come to accept that it was not a disease that he was not a monster that he could use his gift to help people. After all it was his nose that he reunited Robbie with both his brother and his mother. It was his abilities that had led to a happy ending.

The second case had been hard on the three of them left behind at the sanctuary. They had known that something had gone really wrong but they hadn't known what. When Will and Helen had gotten back, Will's scent had been full of trauma and fear and he'd had to restrain the werewolf pretty severely. He'd wanted to gather Will to him and protect him. Instead he'd headed to his room and proceeded to ignore the werewolf as much as he could. He certainly didn't clutch the traumatized agent in his arms and comfort him through the night, even though he longed to. He had clung to his pillow even as he ignored the desire to comfort the other man that coursed through his veins.

The third case had increased his desire to protect his unknowing mate, after he'd been taken by the cabal, controlled and turned into a muscular monster that had tried to kill him. He still had to fight rages and the desire to shield his mate from the world, when he remembered trying to reach his mate and his mate asking him for help as he tried to convince the normally peaceful shrink that the fighting monster was not him. He remembered the agony and fear in those eyes as Will remembered himself. That had been the hardest adventure to restrain himself from revealing his secrets afterward.

Then he'd began to realize that he was having needs and wants that were raging uncontrollably. He was having more erotic and wet dreams than he'd had when he was going through puberty as a teenager. Night after night, he'd wake up with his seed drying onto his boxers, already hard and aroused again. He wanted sex.

After a night out, attempting to sate his need with a willing and very sexy, woman that he'd met at a club, which ended with him still having a raging need and feeling unsatisfied, he realized that this wasn't normal male lust this was him entering his time of mating. Along with his sexual frustration, he felt fear. He would lose control of himself. He would become nearly insane with want and the only one who could satiate his increasing horniness was Will.

He knew who the one was. He knew who's scent pleased him above others, who's scent he craved and who's body he longed for but there were things that he didn't know.

He didn't know if Will had any interest in men. He knew that he'd just been ending a relationship with a woman when Helen had convinced him to join the Sanctuary, but he didn't know if he'd ever had or would ever be interested in a relationship with another male. Even if he did desire a relationship with a male there was nothing that said he'd want a relationship with him.

He was a werewolf after all. He wasn't and couldn't be a full human male without a surgery that had a lot of risks that he did not want. After all, as a werewolf he had managed to help reunite a family that had been separated.

Will had once been afraid of all abnormals and he didn't know if he'd want to engage in a relationship with one. Even if he no longer feared safe abnormals like him and Big Foot would he want a relationship with a werewolf?

He had his friendship but there really was no good way to walk up to a friend and say, "Hey man, I've got the biological urge to plow you. Actually not just plow you because I'm a werewolf and we mate for life and you are it for me, so hey let's get naked."

No there was no good way to say it but he knew he had to say something soon. Or he'd have to transfer to a different Sanctuary, one where he didn't see and smell his mate almost every day, but he didn't want to leave his home. He wanted to stay.

Will was driving him mad. It was irrational to hate the man for something that he had no idea that he was doing and wasn't his fault but he was almost to the point of madness and he was beyond caring any longer.

He had needs and wants and the werewolf was getting tired of being pushed back. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now. It was time for him to grow a pair and make his move. It was time to court his mate and either make him his or live the rest of his life heartbroken and horny as hell without being able to do anything about either condition.

He made a very heavily encrypted file on his computer and began to list things that he knew about Will Zimmerman.

He listed things from his clothes size to the way he came in first thing in the morning, barely awake, to take coffee from Henry's coffee pot pour it into a blue ceramic mug, add two sugars and drink it with his eyes plastered shut as if to deny the fact that it was indeed morning. He would then wake up, smile and wish Henry a good morning as if he just noticed him sitting at his desk.

He knew a number of things about Will, what he didn't know was how to seduce him. He knew that the blunt approach was out. He couldn't bring himself to say it without finding out if he had a chance first.

He spent most of a work day, working on it, since thankfully nothing major was going on and for once there was very little for him to do, although both Will and Magnus were busy tending to patients. He came up with a step by step plan with variations based on Will's reactions. He added even more encryption to his data but printed out a copy to read and keep in his room.

Work ended for the day and he was on his way to his room when he bumped into Will. They greeted on another, made small talk about their day and made plans to play Halo together on the X-box later. Will was really bad at it but they had a lot of fun playing together.

He didn't see or hear a certain sheet of paper flutter to the ground where it was picked up by a certain curious psychiatrist.

Will's eyes widened as he read the paper which contained his name. He was torn between the desire to run after Henry and confront him for an explanation or to head to the library to research more about werewolves.

He stood there, still as could be for a few more seconds as his brain processed his thoughts at about a million miles an hour. Then he ran to Henry's room.

Henry looked up at the knock, even though Will's scent had already alerted him to the man's presence nearby.

“Hey,” he said.

Then recognized the paper in Will's hand even as Will told him that he'd found his plan.

“Will,” he began, “ I can.”

He was nervous and almost certain that he'd lost his chance at his mate.

He was interrupted by Will's lips touching his.

The kiss was only gentle for seconds before it became fast and heated. They pressed closer to one another until their erections were grinding one another and clothes were torn off to hit the floor below. Henry tore Will's pants in his desire to get the other man naked, he couldn't bring himself to care and from the way he arched and moaned, Will couldn't bring himself to care either.

Maybe claiming his mate wasn't so hopeless after all.


End file.
